moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Metalheads
The Metalheads is a 2026 superhero film directed and written by Jackson Kelley. It is the twenty-fourth film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe and is a spoof of the Avengers. The film follows six of the most popular metal mascots teaming up to stop a female villain from entering their lives. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Eddie Raymond, a teenage whiz kid who transformed into a hideous monster and killed the FBI. *Zac Streeter as Vic Rattlehead, Eddie's skeleton best friend who wears ear guards, sunglasses, and has his mouth clamped shut. *Daniel Gentry as Snaggletooth/War Pig, a mutated pig bent on destruction. *Sam Kundred as Jack O. Lantern, a living pumpkin who is the son of the Grim Reaper *Andrew Collier as Painkiller, a cyborg angel. *Brady Weese as Murray, the last of an ancient race called the Malacovians *TBA as Harpy, a new female villain *TBA as Not Man, an original member before he was replaced by Murray after his death. Gage Pearson, Aaron Falk, and Noah Hallberg reprise their roles as Satan, Sun, and Moon in a post credits scene. Plot Several origin stories are told to fill in the backstory of the characters. Snaggletooth was a failed experiment who bonded with a human, and goes under the alias War Pig. Jack O. Lantern was the son of the Grim Reaper banished to a pumpkin patch on Halloween night, staying there for several years. Painkiller is a fallen angel turned into a cyborg by a lab experiment. A bomb falls on planet Malacovia, where Prince Murray is sent to Earth. Meanwhile, Eddie Raymond and Vic Rattlehead have become roommates. They go out one day, and are attacked by Harpy, a being called a Sentinel, where Eddie and Vic win. They are close to death, though, so Eddie decides to try and find more heroes disguised as metal mascots. They go to Spain, where Snaggletooth is on a rampage. Eddie calms him down after a battle. They recruit Jack and Painkiller, and then realize they need a sixth member. They put an ad in People magazine, and the only person to show up is Not Man, a clumsy guy who is desperate to get rid of evil. Being the only person to show up, Not Man is accepted into the team. Harpy communicates with them via Skype, and gives them the coordinates for the next fight, located on the Brooklyn Bridge. The team grab one of Eddie's spaceships, and fly to the Brooklyn Bridge, where Not Man is killed by Harpy stepping off the ship. Harpy begins to attack, but Murray's spacepod crashes onto the Brooklyn Bridge, knocking out Harpy. Murray is taken into the team, and they all throw Not Man into the water below. Back at Eddie's apartment, the team plans for another battle with Harpy. They fly to Central Park, where Harpy summons the mascot of Five Finger Death Punch to fight them. Eddie believes this is false metal, and he ultimately kills him. Harpy soon battles the Metalheads, and appears to be losing until she severely injures War Pig. Eddie and Vic have a final battle with Harpy, and Eddie pulls off her mask, revealing The Clairvoyant, who was thought to be dead after the events of Ed Hunter 2: Legacy of the Beast. The Metalheads go their separate ways, promising to back one another up when the time comes. In a post credits scene, Satan lifts himself from Macchu Picchu's ruins, and sees Sun and Moon.